Not the Only Human
by Noval25
Summary: What if Finn wasn't the only human in Ooo, join the Adventures of Nova as he faced great battles with friends from the serious.


Finn and Jake were chasing after a dragon who kidnapped a princess. "Oh, it's getting too far away," said Finn, "Maybe we can cut it off by the-" Jake was about to finish when a person ran pass them and jumped off towards the dragon with a sword. He cut the beast in half as he saved the princess, using some purple magic to get back onto land.

"Hey Nova, great timing," said Jake, "hehe, no problem, just your fellow hero,". "Thank very much brave heroes," said Breakfast princess as she kissed both Nova and Finn on the cheek and Jake on the head. "We can take her back home," said Jake as he turned big, "you want a lift Nova?" "nah, I rather the fun way," Nova said as he jumped off the cliff and jumped off purple platforms he laid out.

Nova came back to his house, which was an old looking house, back in the human era. In the house, contained many things from the past, even a few old pictures of him and a few friends. Though, there was one picture he cherishes most of all, a picture of his old girl friend, "Orchid". "Hello, Nova, you there?" Nova opened the door, seeing Starchy the grave digger. "Hello Starchy, were you able to find that old relic you were on about the other day?" "nope, but I'll find it someday". "Anyway, I wanted to return your tiny shovel". "Uh, Starchy, this is my toothbrush?" Starchy just looked normal, "never mind".

Nova slept for the night, having a dream he's had many nights. He dreamt of the city he used to live in and a woman, named Orchid, she was on her way home to her apartment. Where her boyfriend, Kyle (Nova) was cooking dinner.

"Hey babe, welcome home," "y'know, it's usually the girlfriend making food," "well, some roles can be changed". After dinner, they watched some T.V., when Kyle's phone rang.

It was a text from his boss, "sorry babe, I need to head back to work". "Nooo~" she said, snuggling up to him. "Hey, don't worry, I'll be back, just a few minutes and I'll be back". "Hmph, you better," she said, kissing him as he left.

Kyle walked to his work at a studio to finish up a scene for a movie. When he began to leave, on the T.V. everyone was watching, they saw a broadcast of a bomb as the news team saw something come out of it. "We're not sure what they are, communist or what, but it does seem deadly, so everyone stays indoors and-" the news stopped showing a blank screen.

One of the workers looked outside the door as he was surprised. "Everyone down!" He said as a blast blew them back. In mere moments, the city, the state, the world faced the great destruction from the nuclear bomb known as, the Lich.

Kyle awoke, finding himself under rubble and ashes of his old workers. He went out, seeing no one in sight, not a sound could be heard for miles. Kyle hurried back home, hoping Orchid was okay. While he was running back, he found a creature letting out green goo with green eyes. He sneaked past it as he entered the building. Kyle opened the door to his apartment, finding Orchid nowhere to be seen".

"No, no no no, Orchid!" He cried out, not getting a word from anyone. Until he heard a groaning, the creature from before heard his calls, with some friends. Kyle fled to the bedroom as he pulled out a box with a gun inside. They smashed through the door as Kyle shot them, but it didn't even affect them. Kyle thought fast and shot the window as he crashed of it, onto the catwalk.

Which broke apart as he fell down to the alley. Kyle tried to regain consciousness, when one of the creatures was on him. "No!" He yelled out as purple force shield blew it back. Kyle ran off as he tried to figure out what he did.

Kyle tried doing it again, but nothing happened, but it didn't matter, all he could do was escape the city. Nova soon woke up to a new day as he grabbed his coat his sword and readied for another adventure.

* * *

** Thanks for reading this, give some ideas for episodes, but you'll also be noticing some old episodes from Adventure Time, that Nova will be facing.**


End file.
